


佑珉的到來-3

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	佑珉的到來-3

「金珉奎......我好像懷孕了......發情期沒來」

圓佑一臉平靜的道出自己的想法，就像這件事不是發生在自己身上似的，反觀珉奎可就不淡定了，一時之間講不出話來，不知過了多久還組織不出完整的話

「可...可...，哥......你...我....」

圓佑大概知道珉奎想表達的是'可是哥不是有吃抑制劑嗎，我也都有做防護措施"

從自己的包裡翻出一排幾乎沒動過的藥片遞給珉奎，這個東西珉奎再清楚不過了，這是他親自放進去的一個月份的抑制劑，還這麼完整代表圓佑忘了吃

「哥......我不是特別提醒你一定要記得吃嗎」

為了不要影響因為發情期影響劇組，只要進劇組圓佑一定會吃抑制劑，珉奎確認了日期，珉奎一直記著圓佑的發情週期，甚至比圓佑本人還要清楚，沒吃抑制劑的話早在上禮拜發情期就該來的

「我買了這個」圓佑又從包裡掏出了能確認他們疑問的東西，他剛剛讓小語帶他去藥局買的

珉奎咬著手指在廁所外徘徊，正當要敲門時，門打開了

為求準確圓佑買了三的不同品牌，他們總共看到六條完整的紅線，一陣沉默，圓佑率先開了口

「這下毫無疑問了，應該是上次中的」他們上次是在圓佑進劇組前的發情期

「我們去給寶寶做檢查」珉奎替圓佑套上外套，在玄關還主動替他綁緊鞋帶，到達停車場前手都緊緊牽著圓佑，給他系上安全帶，一路上珉奎的嘴角不可控制的上揚

「珉奎阿，這麼開心啊」圓佑伸手捏捏珉奎的臉頰

停紅燈時珉奎轉過頭，扯開嘴角露出尖尖的虎牙笑著「恩，開心的要飛上天了」圓佑被珉奎的愉悅感染，捧著他的臉親了一口，皺著鼻子也笑了

(............分割線............)

躺在診療床上，掀起一半的衣服，圓佑的手緊緊拉著珉奎

珉奎知道圓佑對於陌生人陌生的地方會有些膽怯，就像貓咪一樣

咚咚...咚咚...咚咚...

寶寶的心跳聲通過儀器傳來，珉奎的想是要把螢幕給看穿了，直直盯著看，圓佑則還有些楞楞的，他不敢相信在自己的身體裡，已經有個會跳動的小生命

「這個就是寶寶，已經有心跳了」醫生指著螢幕，看到一個正在跳動的黑點「已經12週了，整體上不錯，不過寶寶的心跳跟大小雖然在正常範圍內但偏低，不算大問題，注意營養攝取再觀察一陣子，情況會好轉的」

「好的好的，謝謝醫生」珉奎拿著紙巾替圓佑擦拭，邊聽著醫生的建議，又小心翼翼的扶他下床

「金珉奎我沒這麼嬌弱」圓佑紅的臉拒絕珉奎在他走平路時還要過來攙扶的手

「哥，我怕你跌倒嘛」

醫生看著會心一笑「這個是超音波照，恭喜你們」

再次會到車上，珉奎不及離開，而是伸手摸摸圓佑的小腹，知道了裡面有小寶寶後，有種肚子已經微凸的錯覺，靠近圓佑的肚皮對著他說

「寶寶，我是爸比喔，請多多指教」

圓佑寵溺的揉揉他的頭「他還只是個心臟，還沒長出聽力系統」

「哥，你這樣是破壞氣氛，我當然知道他還聽不到啊」

圓佑總喜歡在珉奎浪漫的舉動中說上幾句自己從書裡學來的知識逗著珉奎玩，然後在皺起鼻子笑著

「好了我們回去吧」

「回家給你煮營養大餐」發動車子，珉奎穩穩當當的駛出停車場「先說好了啊，從今晚開始圓圓可要好好的吃下我給你做的營養餐哦，不可以在剩下一半以上的便當啊，給我們寶寶足夠的營養長大」

「還不行」圓佑低著頭擺弄手機，對著剛剛拿到的超音波照片拍了照「我戲還沒拍完呢，外景是結束了但棚內還有幾場，估計還要一個星期才能結束」

珉奎這才想起圓佑還是一個演員的事實，不止正在拍的這部，後面還有幾個戲約正在排隊，突然心裡有個不確定的想法

「哥……」

「嗯？」每當珉奎想撒嬌或是看他眼色時都會叫圓佑“哥”而不是圓圓

「你會把孩子生下來對吧……」

圓佑摸摸自己的小腹，理所當然的說

「既然懷了那就生下來啊」卻沒想到珉奎種下了課彆扭的種子

「喔」

雖然得到正面的回應但珉奎心裡總覺得圓佑是迫於無奈，因為懷孕了才生，根本不是歡喜的接受有孩子這件事，一開始圓佑就是特別冷靜的說他懷孕了，剛剛檢查時也是愣愣的沒什麼反應

剛把車停到公司的地下室圓佑就收到了凈漢訊息

「哥讓我去趟辦公室」

「我陪你吧」

這時珉奎才打開自己的手機發現他們的大群裡傳來許多訊息，原來圓佑在車上擺弄手機時就把超音波照給大夥看了

圓佑：《發送了一張照片》

順榮：헐（暈）

勝寬：대박 （大發）

知勳：恭喜！

碩珉：我又要當叔叔了

勝哲：我們凈哲當哥哥了

明浩：@俊 快去改機票

燦：哥，恭喜！

凈漢：圓佑等等來辦公室一趟

圓佑早在他開口問之前就把照片分享給兄弟們了，看來是自己多想了，珉奎用這個群組上的聊天稍稍緩解自己心裡的不確定

到了辦公室圓佑的助理也在，有些苦惱的看著幾份合約

「圓佑讓你來主要是要跟你討論之後的戲約」

密密麻麻的資料讓視力本就不好的圓佑有些吃力不禁瞇起眼睛想看的更清楚，珉奎第一時間察覺

「我去給你拿眼鏡」

剛走出辦公室，卻聽見助理的話

「歐巴，你花了不少年才站穩腳跟，現在只差一步就能登頂了，這些戲約都是很好的劇本，都放棄掉說實話很可惜的」

「我有什麼辦法…………」

珉奎沒有在聽下去，逃避似的快步走出辦公層，卻沒聽到圓佑之後說的話

「我之後大著肚子也沒辦法拍，劇組也不可能等我生完，都推掉吧，凈漢哥你說呢」

「這件事，我沒什麼意見，反正這些都只是合約的初稿還沒定下來也都還沒簽，推了也不會造成損失」

「但是歐巴的人氣的損失，現在市場變化很快，一陣子沒出現在螢光幕上就會漸漸被遺忘」

「但是孩子已經懷了，是無法改變的事實」

「歐巴，你看你之後還能生的，要不先把……」

助理還沒說完，就被圓佑的嚴肅語氣給打斷了

「一切以孩子為重，沒有其他選項」

「我…我知道了，抱歉」

珉奎再次回來時他們已經討論了七七八八，圓佑的眼鏡看來是拍不上用場了，珉奎還是給他戴上以免看不清到處磕碰就不好了

「我想等殺青再跟劇組的人說，以免他們還得特別花心力在意我」

珉奎皺起眉頭，卻也沒出聲阻止，他從不干涉圓佑的工作

「不過導演跟監製那還是得先通知，就麻煩你了小語」

「好，我知道了」小語說罷便把資料收拾好，甜甜的對圓佑說「歐巴，恭喜你」

雖然多少會影響圓佑的演員生涯，但小語還是為圓佑有寶寶這件事開心的

「謝謝」

凈漢拍拍圓佑和珉奎的肩

「好了正事處理完，是時候照顧肚子，餓死了，上樓吧」

兩人沒想到的是，在這斷斷的時間內兄弟們已經給他們組織了跟凈漢當初同規格的派對，他們一進門就感受到歡樂的氣氛

像上回一樣大家搶著看照片，你一句我一句的討論，順榮又抱著凈哲對著照片教他叫弟弟妹妹，搞得大家哄堂大笑

所有人都被氣氛感染，珉奎也暫時將他的擔心拋到腦後，進入廚房大展身手給圓佑準備營養大餐

幾人鬧騰了一晚上，直到深夜才漸漸安靜下來

房間內珉奎給剛洗好澡的圓佑吹頭髮，圓佑已經開始犯困，摸摸肚子用著慵懶的聲音對著肚子說

「寶寶你是不是不想爹地太累啊，所以下午才會讓爹地不舒服，提醒爹地該休息了啊」

圓佑一想到下午還在劇組的不適和一離開劇組就好多了經歷就覺得神奇，珉奎也把自己的頭吹完後坐在圓佑身側，將頭枕在愛人腿上

「圓圓你不是說寶寶現在還聽不到嗎？怎麼還跟他講這麼多話」

「不一樣，我講的他聽得到」

「你又是從那本書看到聽到的啊」

「要你管」圓佑捏捏珉奎的鼻子

「哥，對不起……」珉奎有些愧疚的說，側身抱住圓佑的腰

「幹嘛說對不起」圓佑想不出珉奎做錯了什麼

「就是對不起，在這個重要時候，讓你懷上孩子」

「呀！哪有什麼重要不重要的時候」伸手揉揉珉奎剛吹乾蓬鬆的頭髮「我們做那事一直都是你情我願的，孩子又不是只有你就能就弄出來的，而且又不是壞事」

「嗯」珉奎悶悶的回了個單音

「沒有任何的措施是百分之百可以防止懷孕的，從生物學的角度上看，生物的這種行為，是非常自然的，除了愉悅以外，最主要的目的是繁衍後代，所以會懷孕是正常不過的事情」

雖然圓佑的這番話破壞了氣氛，但明顯安慰到珉奎，讓他忍不住在圓佑的肚子上笑了出來，又對著肚子說

「寶寶你看你爹地總是說一些破壞氣氛的話」

圓佑又再次皺起鼻子微笑，拉著珉奎躺回各自的枕頭上，牽著手一起摸著肚子，珉奎輕輕的說

「我們給寶寶取個乳名好不好」

「好哇，可是不知道是男孩還是女孩」

「嗯……這樣好了，下個月就可知道是男孩還是女孩了，如果是男孩就叫佑佑，女孩就珉珉你覺得呢」

「嗯……哈……」折騰了一天圓佑已經敵不過睡意了，眼睛開始一開一合的

珉奎用另一隻空閒的手輕撫圓佑的臉龐，深情的看著枕邊人

「我愛你」

圓佑往珉奎的方向靠攏閉上眼睛，輕啄一下珉奎的嘴，隨即把臉埋進他的胸膛

「我也愛你」


End file.
